Love & Master
by Ahaimebete
Summary: Le Maître se fait, une fois de plus, "couillonner" par une de ses propres inventions. Les conséquences sont surprenantes.


**_Love & Master_**

[Fan-fiction inspirée de l'épisode _The Mind of Evil_]

« Maître … Maître … Maître … »

Le Docteur appelle doucement son vieil ennemi. Depuis plusieurs jours il tente de le réveiller, mais le Time Lord reste toujours dans le même état comateux.

« Alors, Docteur ? »

Jo vient d'entrer dans la chambre, située au dernier étage du quartier général de l'UNIT. Elle en verrouille soigneusement la porte derrière elle. Bien que le Maître n'ait toujours pas donné signe de conscience, elle reste prudente. Il est autant considéré comme un malade que comme un prisonnier. Et on ne peut pas lui faire confiance. Qui sait s'il ne simule pas pour endormir leur méfiance ?

« Toujours pareil, répond le Docteur. Ce rayon semble avoir eu un effet particulièrement sévère sur lui.

– Vous m'avez pourtant dit qu'il était inoffensif.

– Il l'est. C'est pour ça que je ne comprends pas. »

La dernière bataille qui a opposé les deux Time Lords s'était déroulée autour d'un appareil, inventé par le Maître, destiné à rendre les Humains totalement incapables de volonté propre. L'objet devait envoyer un rayon vers la Lune, laquelle en le réfléchissant sur la Terre entière, aurait rendu l'humanité aussi amorphe qu'un paresseux.

« Expliquez-moi encore une fois ce que vous avez fait dans cette machine, soupire Jo.

– Jo, bon sang, n'écoutes-tu donc jamais ? Oh, d'accord, ajoute-t-il aussitôt. J'ai simplement inversé la polarité et j'ai rendu son engin inoffensif. Totalement inoffensif, c'est tout. C'est en cherchant à s'enfuir qu'il a accroché la manette de déclenchement et en a reçu une dose massive. Mais ça n'aurait rien dû lui faire. Absolument rien ! Je ne comprends pas. Et je déteste ne pas comprendre ! grogne-t-il à nouveau en se levant de son siège et en faisant les cent pas dans la pièce.

– Docteur ? »

Le Docteur se retrouve en une seconde agenouillé près du lit.

« Maître ? s'écrie-t-il, soulagé. Te voilà enfin réveillé !

– Maître ? Pourquoi m'appelles-tu comme ça ? Quel nom ridicule ! »

Le Maître s'est redressé sur un coude et passe la main sur son front.

« J'ai mal à la tête ... On dirait que j'ai une sacrée gueule de bois ! Nous avons trop fait la fête, hier soir ? J'espère que je ne me suis pas rendu ridicule par quelques agissements scabreux. »

Le Docteur et Jo échangent un regard ahuri.

« Je l'ai fait ? reprend le Maître en s'asseyant et en massant ses tempes avec deux doigts. Oh, non ! Désolé, pour les inconvénients. »

Puis il ajoute, dans un grand sourire qui se termine par une grimace douloureuse, tandis qu'il frotte toujours son crâne :

« Enfin, vous savez tous les deux que je vous aime très fort, donc vous me pardonnerez, je pense. »

Jo recule vers la porte.

« Docteur, il me fait peur !

– J'avoue que c'est assez effrayant, murmure le Docteur.

– Au nom du Temps, c'est si grave que ça ? s'alarme le Maître. Dites-moi tout, ne m'épargnez rien. Qu'ai-je fait hier soir qui soit si effrayant ? Et puis, c'est bizarre, mais je ne me souviens pas de grand-chose. Même pas que nous soyons sortis. Nous fêtions quelque chose de particulier, ou c'était juste pour être entre amis ?

– Je vais chercher le médecin », s'affole Jo.

Elle sort en courant et claque la porte, puis la ferme à double tour.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ? questionne le Time Lord renégat. Elle avait l'air complètement paniquée, ma petite Jo.

– Maître, tu n'es pas dans ton état normal.

– Je le vois bien que je ne suis pas dans mon état normal. Ou plutôt je le sens, grimace-t-il. Et cesse de m'appeler Maître. Qui a eu l'idée de me donner ce surnom stupide ?

– Mais heu … c'est toi.

– Moi ? Oh, je comprends ! Ce sont des délires dus à l'alcool. Inutile de continuer à me donner ce nom, maintenant que j'ai dessaoulé.

– Co … comment dois-je t'appeler alors ? »

Le Docteur est complètement perdu. Il en est toujours à se demander si c'est une comédie de la part de son rusé vieil ami ou s'il est sincère.

Le Maître lui jette un regard inquiet.

« J'ai l'impression que toi non plus, tu n'es pas remis de la soirée. Par mon nom, bien sûr !

– Koschei* ?

– Hé bien, oui ! Je n'en ai jamais eu d'autres ! Jo a eu raison d'aller chercher un médecin. Tu en auras plus besoin que moi. Je me sens déjà mieux, le mal de tête passe. En fait, je me sens parfaitement en forme. Comme si j'avais dormi trois jours.

– Peut-être parce que c'est le cas », grommelle le Docteur pour lui même.

**oooooooooo**

« On ne peut pas le qualifier d'amnésique. Des souvenirs, il en a, mais inventés. Je le qualifierais de dysmnésique. Ou plutôt, dans son cas, d'eumnésique**, pontifie le médecin devant Jo, le Brigadier et Benton.

– Eumnésique ? questionne Jo.

– Oui, ses faux souvenirs sont adoucis par rapport à ce qu'a été sa vie réelle. Il croit être quelqu'un de bon, qui aime tout le monde et travaille à l'UNIT pour le bien de tous.

– On dirait le Docteur, ça, reprend Jo.

– Il a certainement utilisé un modèle pour se fabriquer sa nouvelle mémoire. Probablement quelqu'un d'important pour lui.

– Est-ce qu'il est possible qu'il nous trompe et que tout ça ne soit qu'un mensonge ? intervient le Brigadier.

– Possible en effet. Sur ce point, j'aurais du mal à me prononcer, vous le connaissez mieux que moi.

– En ce cas, il est très fort, énonce Jo. Parce que l'appareil détecteur de mensonges n'a rien révélé de semblable. Et nous avons fait plusieurs tests avec plusieurs appareils différents.

– Ce qui est surtout gênant, et même carrément terrifiant, soupire le Brigadier, c'est sa tendance à dire "je t'aime" à tout le monde. Il m'a appelé "mon vieil ami pour qui j'ai une grande tendresse". Je pense être plutôt courageux, mais j'avoue avoir fui comme un lâche. Je n'ai pas envie de savoir quels sont ses "souvenirs" vis-à-vis de moi. Benton ! tonne-t-il aussitôt. Enlevez ce sourire idiot de votre visage !

– Pardon, Brigadier, s'excuse Benton. Il m'a dit "mon petit Benton, je vous ai pratiquement vu grandir ici et je vous aime comme un fils". Ça m'a fait un choc. »

**oooooooooo**

« Jo, ma chérie. Que t'ais-je donc fais ? Qu'ais-je fais au cours de cette soirée dont je n'ai gardé aucun souvenir ? On me retient prisonnier dans cette pièce comme si j'étais un criminel. Tu me regardes comme si je t'effrayais. On m'a fait passer des tests de toutes sortes. Réponds-moi, je veux savoir. Sinon, j'imagine le pire. Est-ce que j'ai … tué quelqu'un ? »

Le Maître, ou plutôt Koschei comme il souhaite être appelé maintenant, supplie Jo avec des yeux d'animal battu. Il se tient loin d'elle car, à chacune de ses tentatives pour l'approcher, elle sursaute comme s'il allait la frapper.

Elle se contente de déposer le plateau sur la table et ressort rapidement, sans lui jeter un regard. Une fois à l'extérieur de la cellule, elle s'appuie sur le mur et hoche la tête. Elle ne sait plus où elle en est. Il a l'air profondément malheureux, mais elle n'arrive pas à oublier qu'il leur a déjà, à de nombreuses reprises, joué ce genre de comédie. Elle est tiraillée entre ce qu'elle voit et entend et ce qui est peut-être la réalité : qu'il n'a pas changé et qu'il tente de les tromper pour s'évader.

De l'autre côté de la porte, Koschei s'est assis devant le plateau contenant son repas. Du bout de la fourchette, il remue ce qui est dans son assiette, mais il ne mange pas. Il essaye de comprendre ce qui arrive à ses amis. Ils le regardent tous comme s'il était quelqu'un d'autre.

Il contemple tristement la fenêtre pourvue de barreaux, la chambre au confort minimal. Ou plutôt la cellule, car c'est à ça que ressemble son domaine. Une pièce de trois mètres sur quatre, avec juste un lit, une table et deux chaises. Un lavabo dans un angle et, derrière un rideau, des toilettes. Le Docteur lui a amené quelques livres, mais il ne peut pas se concentrer plus de quelques minutes sans que son esprit dérive sur l'énigme que constitue l'attitude de tous ces gens qu'il croyait connaître.

Il repose la fourchette sans avoir avalé une bouchée. Sa gorge est trop serrée pour le lui permettre. Il n'a pas faim.

**oooooooooo**

« C'est un peu … radical, comme solution, non ? remarque le Brigadier.

– Si vous en avez une autre, je suis preneur, Brigadier, répond le Docteur d'un ton acide. Ce rayon est la cause de nos ennuis, il pourrait être le facteur d'un retour à la normale.

– Dites-moi, Docteur, réfléchit Jo, pourquoi vouloir absolument le rendre à nouveau comme avant ? Il est plutôt mieux maintenant, non ? Une fois qu'on est habitué, je veux dire.

– Il a tout de même à répondre de ses crimes, Jo. Il vaut mieux qu'il s'en souvienne. Sinon, ce serait comme enfermer … oh, je ne sais pas … Il est d'accord de toute façon, bien qu'il me répète ne pas comprendre ce qui ne va pas chez lui. Il pense que c'est nous qui avons tous perdu la tête.

– Si cette situation continue, cela pourrait bien être vrai, soupire le Brigadier. J'ai des frissons dans le dos chaque fois qu'il me fait un de ses sourires. J'ai l'impression de voir un tigre qui essaye de bêler comme un agneau. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, le Docteur a installé la machine dans la cellule du Maître. Celui-ci est assis sur une des chaises et regarde l'engin avec inquiétude.

« Est-ce que ça va faire mal ? questionne-t-il.

– Oh, bon sang ! Tu me rends la tâche encore plus difficile ! grogne le Docteur en se concentrant sur des ajustements subtils dans l'appareil.

– Désolé. Mais ce n'est pas facile non plus pour moi de vous voir tous persuadé que je suis un monstre. L'homme que vous m'avez décrit, ce n'est pas moi, tu le sais bien.

– Nous allons voir. Si ce rayon arrive à te rendre ta vraie personnalité …

– Ma vraie personnalité, c'est ce que je suis maintenant ! l'interrompt Koschei. Je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir le faire finalement. Ou plutôt si, comme ça vous verrez bien que ça ne va pas me changer. »

**oooooooooo**

« Docteur, t'ai-je déjà dit à quel point je t'aime ? Et Jo, ma petite caille, je t'adore ! Il fait un temps magnifique, vous ne trouvez pas ? »

Le Maître se lève de sa chaise, après la nouvelle application du rayon. Il s'étire en souriant largement aux deux autres personnes dans la pièce.

« Toute cette pluie, c'est beau, n'est-ce pas ? s'écrie-t-il en ouvrant les bras devant la fenêtre.

– Oh non, Docteur, balbutie Jo, c'est pire ! Qu'avez-vous donc fait sur cet engin ?

– J'ai à nouveau inversé la polarité. Cela aurait dû lui rendre tout son esprit. Ce machin … » Il donne un coup de pied dans l'objet et pousse un grognement de douleur. « Ouille ! … ne marche jamais comme il faudrait !

– Décidément, soupire le Maître, il faut que je change de garde-robe. Ce noir, c'est sinistre. Jo, tu connais sans doute des magasins où je pourrais trouver des vêtements un peu plus gais.

– Quel … quel genre ? demande-t-elle.

– Je ne sais pas. Avec des couleurs vives, des motifs. Des fleurs ! Pourquoi pas ? C'est joli, les fleurs ! Tiens, c'est fermé, ajoute-t-il, après avoir appuyé sur la poignée de la porte. Quelqu'un nous a enfermés dans cette pièce. Le taquin ! Je parie que c'est Benton. Toujours à faire des blagues aux copains, celui-là. Ah, qu'est-ce que je l'aime, ce cher Benton ! C'est un bon petit gars.

– Que faisons-nous, Docteur ? chuchote Jo. On ne va pas le laisser bouclé dans cette pièce toute sa vie. Il ne se souvient même plus du mal qu'il a fait et il est totalement inoffensif.

– Malheureusement, ce n'est pas à nous de prendre cette décision, mais aux autorités de ce pays.

– Je vous ai connu moins docile aux autorités, remarque Jo.

– Oh, d'accord ! Je crois aussi, de toute façon, qu'il n'est plus une menace. Et j'avoue qu'il me fait de la peine à ne pas comprendre pourquoi on le tient enfermé. Je n'ai pas envie de continuer à vivre ça.

– Moi non plus, Docteur. »

**oooooooooo**

« Docteur ! Jo ! Que c'est gentil de passer me voir ! Cette journée est superbe et accueillir ses meilleurs amis la rend parfaite. Je vous vois bien trop rarement. »

Le Maître, ou plutôt Koschei, revient d'une longue promenade dans la campagne et il trouve ses vieux amis devant sa maisonnette. Il habite là depuis plusieurs mois, vivant de bricolages qu'il fait dans les environs. S'il a changé de caractère, il n'a pas perdu son intelligence et son habileté manuelle. Il est capable de tout réparer, tout arranger, et il apporte même souvent des améliorations à l'objet qu'il vient de remettre en fonctionnement.

« Attendez, je mets ces fleurs dans un vase et je suis à vous. Que diriez-vous d'un thé à la cannelle ? J'en ai un, au parfum délicat, dont Mme Dobson m'a fait cadeau. Quelle femme délicieuse, soit dit en passant !

– Merci, dit Jo. Volontiers. »

Tout en vaquant à ses occupations sur la petite terrasse ensoleillée, Koschei continue de parler de ses voisins. Chacun d'entre eux reçoit son qualificatif élogieux. M. Stratton est un « homme d'une grande classe », Mme Robbins « une dame toujours au courant de tout qui me raconte des anecdotes très amusantes » et Mlle Meery « un oiseau de paradis, gaie et si charmante ». En réalité, M. Stratton est un homme à la moralité rigide qui donne l'air d'avoir avalé son parapluie, Mme Robbins passe son temps à médire de tout le monde et Mlle Meery est la prostituée du village.

Le Docteur regarde son ancien plus vieil ennemi et se demande ce qu'il est advenu de l'élégance sobre de sa tenue. Il a laissé pousser ses cheveux qu'il noue en queue de cheval. Il arbore un chapeau de paille et des tuniques fleuries aux couleurs vives. Un vieux jeans troué complète son habillement et ses pieds sont chaussés de sandales.

Au moment où il pose le plateau chargé de porcelaine sur la table de jardin, Jo pousse un cri d'effroi.

« Là, une araignée ! Oh, Docteur, tuez-la ! Vous savez que ces bêtes me font horreur !

– Allons, ma petite Jo, intervient Koschei. Il ne faut pas avoir peur de notre sœur l'araignée. Viens, petit animal, éloigne-toi de mon amie. »

Il prend l'insecte*** dans ses mains et va la déposer à l'autre bout du jardin dans un buisson.

« Jo, dit-il, d'un air de doux reproche, en revenant. Pourquoi vouloir tuer ce qui te déplaît ou te fait peur ? Chaque créature a le droit de vivre, quelle que soit sa forme, et cette araignée ne te voulait aucun mal. »

La conversation se poursuit entre les trois amis. Koschei semble parfaitement à l'aise et il raconte de façon amusante les petites joies et les petits tracas de sa vie quotidienne. Il s'enquiert aussi de tous ceux qu'il connait.

« Quand pourrai-je reprendre le travail avec vous ? finit-il par demander. Je sais que j'ai fait un peu de surmenage et que ce séjour à la campagne était indispensable, mais je me sens parfaitement bien maintenant. Tout le monde est très gentil ici, mais j'avoue que je m'ennuie.

– Hé bien, nous verrons, répond le Docteur, embarrassé. Je vais en parler au Brigadier.

– Ce cher Brigadier ! Je me doute qu'il est très occupé, mais ne pas avoir trouvé une seule journée pour venir me voir, ça me blesse un peu. Oh ! ajoute-t-il aussitôt, ne lui répétez surtout pas ce que je viens de dire ! Ça me gênerait qu'il prenne ça comme un reproche. Puisque Mahomet ne peut pas venir à la montagne, c'est la montagne qui ira à Mahomet. C'est moi qui me déplacerai.

– Non ! s'écrient ensemble Jo et le Docteur.

– Il … il n'est pas là en ce moment, bafouille Jo. Il est très occupé. Genève, les Nations Unies, tout ça. Vous savez ce que c'est … »

Koschei fronce les sourcils.

« J'ai parfois l'impression que vous n'êtes pas tout à fait sincères avec moi, que vous me cachez des choses. »

Puis il agite les mains devant son visage.

« N'en parlons plus. Je ne veux pas gâcher cette journée. Mais vous allez me faire le plaisir de dormir ici cette nuit. La chambre d'amis est toujours prête pour toi, Jo ma chérie. Docteur, tu prendras ma chambre, je dormirai sur le canapé. »

**oooooooooo**

« Pardonnez-moi, mes amis, je sais que ce que je fais est mal, mais j'ai besoin de savoir. »

Koschei, cette nuit-là, est accroupi dans la voiture jaune du Docteur, une lampe de poche à la main. Il fouille le véhicule de fond en comble. Il y a là, outre un tas d'objets hétéroclites, un certain nombre de dossiers, ceux sur lesquels le Docteur et Jo sont en train de travailler.

Il leur jette un rapide coup d'œil. Certains des objets le laissent perplexe. Il croit les reconnaître et des termes lui viennent à l'esprit : circuit de dématérialisation, caméléon. Mais tout ça ne veut rien dire. Il secoue la tête. Bon, il n'a rien trouvé de probant par rapport à ses questions. Il n'a plus qu'à retourner se coucher.

_Je me fais des idées_, pense-t-il. _Ce surmenage m'a rendu paranoïaque. Finalement, ils ont raison, je devrais rester encore un peu à me reposer._

Parce qu'il a l'habitude de toujours faire une dernière vérification avant d'abandonner, il passe encore une fois les mains sous le siège arrière. Ses doigts touchent quelque chose et il sort un vieux dossier. Il est noir, ce qui explique qu'il ne l'a pas vu la première fois.

Il regarde l'étiquette.

« Le Maître, murmure-t-il. Ça me dit quelque chose. Oh oui, c'est ainsi que m'a appelé le Docteur, lorsque je me suis réveillé de ma crise de surmenage. »

Assis en tailleur sur le sol, à côté de Bessie****, il commence à lire les nombreuses pages qui emplissent le dossier.

**oooooooooo**

« Koschei ?

– Koschei ? »

Le Docteur et Jo, le lendemain matin, cherchent leur hôte dans la maison.

« Il doit être dehors, dit Jo. Je vais aller le chercher pour lui dire que nous partons tôt. »

Quelques secondes plus tard, le Docteur entend un cri.

« Docteur ! Venez voir, vite ! »

Il trouve Jo devant Bessie et elle lui montre quelque chose sur le sol. Un dossier noir, qu'il connait bien, est étalé par terre, toutes ses pages en désordre. Certaines ont été déchirées, d'autres froissées et jetées un peu partout aux alentours.

« Il a lu, murmure Jo, catastrophée. Où est-il, maintenant ? » ajoute-t-elle.

Pendant quelques minutes, ils l'appellent à nouveau, mais en dehors de la maison, cette fois.

« Monsieur, mademoiselle, les interpelle la voisine, Mme Robbins. Je l'ai vu cette nuit. Je suis insomniaque, vous comprenez, alors je regarde par la fenêtre pour m'occuper …

– Oui, l'interrompt le Docteur, vous l'avez vu ?

– Il avait l'air étrange. Il est parti presque en courant vers le village.

– Allons-y, Jo. Je suis inquiet.

– Moi aussi, Docteur. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui est passé par la tête, après avoir lu ça ? »

**oooooooooo**

« Non, je ne l'ai pas vu. Il ne vient pas souvent ici, vous savez. Il ne boit pas, ne fume pas. Heureusement que tout le monde n'est pas ainsi dans le village, sinon, je n'aurais plus qu'à fermer boutique », plaisante le patron du pub.

« Pas vu aujourd'hui », leur répond l'épicier-libraire-droguiste.

« Oui, je l'ai vu, mais pas ce matin, leur explique le pharmacien. Cette nuit. Il m'a réveillé, soi-disant pour une urgence. En fait, il m'a juste acheté un tube d'aspirine. Tu parles d'une urgence ! Enfin, c'est un homme tellement adorable qu'il est difficile de lui en vouloir.

– Jo, s'exclame le Docteur, c'est grave !

– Grave ? Acheter de l'aspirine ? s'étonne la jeune femme.

– L'aspirine est mortelle pour les Time Lords, Jo !

– Vous voulez dire que … oh non … qu'il penserait à …

– Dans son état d'esprit actuel, ayant lu ce dossier, ça ne m'étonnerait pas.

– Que faisons-nous ? s'affole Jo.

– Voyons, réfléchissons, marmonne le Docteur. Si tu songeais à … enfin, tu vois ce que je veux dire, où irais-tu pour le faire ?

– Dans un endroit que j'aime, incontestablement, répond Jo.

– Te souviens-tu s'il a mentionné un lieu qu'il apprécie particulièrement ici ?

– Je me rappelle l'avoir entendu parler du pigeonnier à plusieurs reprises, mais je ne sais pas où c'est.

– Je peux vous le dire, moi, intervient le pharmacien. C'est dans les bois. L'ancien pigeonnier du château. Je vais vous faire un croquis pour vous montrer. »

**oooooooooo**

Le Docteur pose ses doigts sur le cou du Maître, qu'ils ont trouvé étendu sur l'herbe dans la petite clairière du vieux pigeonnier.

« Il est encore vivant, dit-il. Mais un des cœurs s'est arrêté de battre et l'autre est très faible. Jo aide-moi à lui faire rejeter ce qu'il a dans l'estomac. Il a avalé le tube entier, mais il n'a peut-être pas tout digéré. Cela aurait dû le tuer instantanément, il est sacrément solide ! Puis j'essayerai de faire repartir ce cœur.

– Vous pensez pouvoir le sauver, Docteur ? C'est ridicule comme je me suis attachée à lui, alors que je le haïssais, avant.

– Je vais voir. Ne te berce pas de trop d'espoirs, cependant. »

Le lendemain, le Docteur explique à Jo :

« Il a passé les vingt-quatre premières heures. Les deux cœurs battent, bien que faiblement. La respiration est régulière. J'ai bon espoir. Il faut juste que son corps élimine le poison et, pour ça, il faut le faire boire beaucoup.

– Je m'en charge, Docteur, s'il n'y a rien d'autre à faire. Retournez au quartier général de l'UNIT. Le Brigadier va se poser des questions sur notre absence. Vous trouverez bien quelque chose à dire pour moi.

– Oui, c'est tout ce qu'il faut faire. Dès qu'il reprend connaissance, appelle-moi. La "charmante" Mme Robbins a le téléphone. »

**oooooooooo**

Jo, assise à la table du jardin, lit un magazine en sirotant une orangeade. Cela fait plusieurs jours qu'elle soigne Koschei. Il récupère peu à peu. Il n'a toujours pas repris connaissance, mais ses fonctions vitales s'améliorent. La veille, il a même ouvert les yeux quelques secondes et a marmonné des paroles incompréhensibles. Elle tend l'oreille au cas où il bougerait pendant qu'elle prend cette petite pause dans sa longue journée passée au chevet du malade.

Elle s'apprête à aller reprendre sa garde, quand elle le voit s'encadrer dans la porte.

« Oh ! s'écrie-t-elle. Vous êtes réveillé ! Voilà qui me fait plaisir, mais vous auriez dû attendre que je vienne vous aider à vous lever. Vous êtes encore faible, vous savez.

– Faible ? Je me sens en pleine forme. Et tout à fait prêt à reprendre mes activités.

– Koschei, soyez raisonnable. Le Docteur pense que c'est encore trop tôt et il a raison.

– Koschei ? Qui vous a révélé ce nom ? Le Docteur sans doute. Ce n'est plus le mien de toute façon. »

Il se dirige vers le portail de bois qui clôt la maisonnette. Puis il lui lance, avant de le franchir d'un pas assuré :

« Appelez-moi Maître ! »

* * *

_[*] : Koschei est le nom qui a été donné au Maître avant qu'il décide de s'appeler le Maître par l'auteur du livre _The Dark Path_, aventure avec le Second Docteur._

_[**] : C'est un terme médical qui n'existe pas. Je l'ai fabriqué avec « eu » = « doux » et « mnésique » = « qui a trait à la mémoire ». « Douce mémoire » en quelque sorte._

_[***] : Oui, je sais, une araignée n'est pas un insecte._

_[****] : Nom de la voiture du Troisième Docteur._


End file.
